$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {3} & {2} \\ {1} & {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {3} & {0} \\ {2} & {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{3} & {3}+{3} & {2}+{0} \\ {1}+{2} & {1}+{-1} & {1}+{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{7} & {6} & {2} \\ {3} & {0} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$